


Atlantis

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Kayn tried to help Jhin control his urges, but even he cannot save this Atlantis they created.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn & Khada Jhin
Kudos: 11





	Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Atlantis by Seafret
> 
> HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO IT

Weak. It was something Kayn had never felt before. His body feeling heavy like he was floating beneath ocean waves. He didn’t quite know why he felt this way either. The last he remembered he’d been with...Jhin. His eyes cast over the ceiling that he recognized as their room they shared and it was only now that Kayn could feel a dull pain from his chest. “Jhin…” he murmured, head tilting down slightly to see him.

The man had his head in his hands, and he sounded like he was crying. He could barely see Whisper lying on the floor at Jhin’s feet. He also noticed a crimson color splashed across Jhin’s clothes. It took him a few moments for his mind to register that it was blood. “Jhin…” murmured Kayn again, that pain becoming more significant as he realized what must have happened. “...Jhin…”

Slowly the man lifted his head, gaze meeting Kayn’s. His eyes widened and he scrambled to Kayn’s side. “K-Kayn,” he said, worry and guilt lacing his words. “I-I’m sorry...I...I thought I could control the urges and I...I…”

“Jhin…” he said softly, trying to smile for the man who had been doing so well in remission, but he’d slipped up. “I...Its okay…”

“N-No it’s not!” Jhin shouted as he was losing his cool that he normally displayed. “I...I killed you...I killed you…”

He leant into Kayn, sobbing into the others bloodied chest. Kayn could only look back to the ceiling as he could faintly hear Rhaast’s voice telling him to hold on. He knew Rhaast only saw him as a host, but he could hear perhaps a drop of concern and worry for him in the Darkin’s words. “It’s okay…”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen this way!” shouted Jhin through his tears. “I-I never wanted to hurt you!”

“I know…” murmured Kayn. “I know…” Kayn could feel himself growing numb as that pain began to fade again. His eyes growing heavy as he felt himself grow tired. “It...s...okay...Jhin…it's...o...kay…” As he was swallowed by the quiet, peaceful darkness, the last he heard was Jhin’s crying and begging for him to not leave him, but for Jhin and Kayn...it had all come crumbling down the moment the trigger was pulled. Jhin not wanting it to end, but unable to control the urges he had. Kayn trying to keep him stable and free from those urges. However, neither could save the other...and so they inevitably crumbled, unable to save this Atlantis they created.


End file.
